Tattered Memories
by midnyte-fox
Summary: *Chapter 2 up!* What might have happened if Kurama and Karasu had met before the Dark Tournament. A rather dark piece. Kurama x Karasu, Kurama x Hiei
1. Meeting

First of all, let me make it perfectly clear that I don't own these characters. And this is AU.  
  
Now . . . This fic is a little darker than the ones I've written previously. If I upset you in anyway, I apologize. It's more yaoi than shonen-ai. And the fluffiness factor is much more muted in this story. This is my take on what might have happened had Kurama known Karasu before the Dark Tournament. It's Kurama x Karasu and Kurama x Hiei. I will be juggling the existing storyline around to make this work, so yes, I have some incorrect info in here. Obviously, since it's AU.  
  
Again, this is rather dark. Don't say I didn't warn you. A small bit of naughtiness in this first part. Let me know what you all think!  
  
~ midnyte-fox  
  
* * * * *  
  
* * * * *  
  
Golden eyes narrowed, watching a figure as it walked across the plain below him. The presence was unfamiliar, one the watcher had never encountered before. His ears twitched, detecting his footsteps coming ever closer. He observed him carefully.  
  
Long black hair whipped around the approaching demon's slender shoulders, but he never bothered to restrain it. He wore black, adding an air of mystery to his presence. His features were hidden, half of his face covered by a mask. What was he doing, daring to intrude on the watcher's territory?  
  
The golden eyes widened slightly, surprised. The figure concealed his ki. He was skilled, then. The watcher's mouth curved into a smile. Perhaps he should test the intruder; let him know that it was a bad idea to be careless.  
  
Silver hair swung loosely down his back as the watcher slid to the forest floor from the rock outcropping where he sat. He smiled when the figure glanced at him, unsurprised. So, then. The intruder was unconcerned. The watcher frowned. It was not good to underestimate him.  
  
Silently, he walked toward the edge of the trees, waiting for the other to approach. He did, at a measured pace, but stopped a little way off. The watcher smiled. So. He didn't want to get too close.  
  
"I have been looking for you."  
  
The voice was husky and mellifluous. It rained upon the watcher's ears like velvet and midnight.  
  
"Is that so? Why must you look so hard? All of the Makai knows my territory," he paused, "and to stay away from it."  
  
The other's eyes narrowed. "The territory of Youko Kurama is known. It is true." The eyes were mere slits now. "But, I find no threat here, fox."  
  
Youko smiled menacingly. Pulling a small seed from the folds of his clothing, he pushed his ki into it. The seed began to pulse, stirring to life. He felt small tendrils uncoil from the center. Pushing more of his ki into it, he let it grow, unimpeded, reaching for the other, caressing him, wrapping him in their delicate hold and drawing him nearer.  
  
The other struggled slightly. It was not in his nature to submit. He forced himself to be still.  
  
Youko paced toward the figure, to the very edge of the trees. He was held securely by the iron grip of his plants. "You are here. Now, tell me . . . Have you a name?"  
  
"I do." He said nothing more.  
  
The kitsune laughed. "And must I torture you before you part with the knowledge?"  
  
The other's eyes regarded him steadily. Youko saw that they were a clear and startling amethyst. Lovely, really.  
  
"I do not see the need to tell you, as you will have no need to use it once you kill me."  
  
Youko stepped back a pace, startled. "I have no intention of killing you. At least, not as of now." He smiled, reaching out a hand and stroking the black silken strands that lay against the other's shoulder. He touched them softly, enjoying the feeling.  
  
Smiling, he touched the mask that covered his captive's features. "And what hides under here?"  
  
The other kept silent. Then-  
  
"Karasu."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The other took a deep breath. "I am called Karasu."  
  
Youko smiled. "Much better. Now . . . I really hate hidden things. I always want to . . . expose them." He smiled a bit sadistically, reaching to remove the mask Karasu wore. Karasu tilted his head away, not wanting him to. Youko frowned. He reached again, this time succeeding.  
  
Suddenly the black hair was gone, replaced by golden strands. Youko blinked, eyes widening. "What . . .?"  
  
Without warning, the stranger unmasked his ki. He was strong. Much stronger than Youko had anticipated. Strong enough to break free.  
  
Youko's vines dissolved around his captive, and he realized, albeit belatedly, that the whole thing had been a clever trap. Karasu had known of Youko's penchant for curiosity, and had used it to his advantage. Unable to remove his mask, he had been nigh helpless against the kitsune. Having tricked Youko into removing it for him . . .  
  
Youko bit back a curse.  
  
He tried to back away, to get out of the demon's range, but he was too slow. One pale, slender hand grabbed the back of his neck, pushing down hard until the kitsune fell, kneeling at his feet. Youko fought to get back up, but failed. Karasu was at least as strong as he, and he had the better leverage.  
  
He glared up at the demon, golden eyes narrowed with cold rage. Karasu smiled, and Youko couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. He had smooth features, delicate almost. But there was cruelty in his eyes. A cruelty that spoke volumes, but intrigued the fox more than a little. He shuddered.  
  
"And, so, my fox, the game is won. I am the victor. However, I think that there will be no loss . . . "Karasu's voice slithered into his mind, blocking out everything else. The other demon smiled down at him, then fisted a hand in his hair, pulling him to his feet. Youko obeyed, wishing he could break free, but not wanting to.  
  
Karasu tightened his hold on the kitsune, pulling him close and sliding one arm around his waist. His eyes held a dark promise, and Youko felt himself responding to that sensual gaze, not entirely against his will.  
  
Karasu tilted his head back, exposing his throat. With a slight laugh, more than a little mocking, he bent his head, mouth descending on the smooth flesh. Youko started, feeling the soft warmth of lips, then the slight pain of teeth biting down. He shivered. Then Karasu's tongue traced the line of his throat, and he visibly shuddered.  
  
"And here, the infamous Youko Kurama brought to his knees by a simple touch." The voice was mocking, darkly amused. "You taste like roses, fox." Youko tried to feel anger, but couldn't summon the will. Karasu's energy was so strong. It mingled with his, destroying the will to fight.  
  
Youko hadn't exited the trees, and Karasu used that to his advantage, shoving him back against a large trunk. Youko fell heavily against it, panting slightly. Karasu's gaze raked him boldly, and Youko felt blood rush to his face. His entire body felt too warm.  
  
Karasu's eyes were fixed on his now, and Youko couldn't look away from the dark desire he saw in their violet depths. Slowly, Karasu leaned forward, moving one knee to rest against the trunk of the tree between Youko's thighs, pinning him there.  
  
He pulled the fox to him, then, taking what he wanted from the unresisting kitsune. His mouth devoured Youko's neck and shoulders. Pushing him harshly back against the tree, he let his mouth travel down the kitsune's chest. Youko was panting heavily by now, little growls escaping from the back of his throat.  
  
Karasu smiled, standing back up and pulling his victim's hips against his own. Youko cried out faintly, and clung to Karasu, forgetting who he was, where he was . . . Everything but the desire that raged through his blood.  
  
Karasu smirked. "You want it, don't you?" He pulled the kitsune harder against him. "You want to give yourself to me."  
  
Youko flushed. He felt vaguely ashamed, but couldn't understand why. Weakly, he nodded.  
  
Karasu laughed. "Then I shall take what you offer me." He pushed the kitsune back against the tree, reaching for his clothing. Youko moved to help him, but Karasu stopped him. He merely smiled, and ripped. Shreds of white cloth drifted to the earth.  
  
And only the trees watched as the one in white was forced to the ground, the dark one using his advantage to the fullest. 


	2. Interlude

Okay, all. There are a few things I need to say about this fic. I'm making this interlude an author's note because I don't want those who've already read chapter one to miss this. There are a few things I need to explain, and I must give some credit where it is due.  
  
First: Warnings.  
  
My other fics are all rated as R. Very loosely. I prefer to err on the side of caution. This fic is rated R, and it actually deserves the rating. So therefore, this fic contains violence, sexual situations, suggestive dialogue, and perhaps mild swearing.  
  
As far as the sexual situations go . . . Normally I halt the story and do a bit of a fade-out before things get too involved. This is partially because I like the tease of sex without the follow-through and partially because I have little confidence in my lemon writing abilities. This fic is a bit different. There is nothing too explicit, but I don't always halt for the sexual acts in this story. Be assured that all are written tastefully and are necessary to the storyline. Believe me. I tried to write the following chappie without anything in the way of sex. Nothing doing. And it turned out well, if my koi / beta reader is to be believed.  
  
As for Karasu . . . Katsu-chan and Clear Vision are right. He is not a rapist in this story. He is a master of seduction. Granted, he uses his ki to manipulate Youko's emotions a bit, but he has never forced our favorite fox. He merely appeals to the darker side of the kitsune, and makes that dominant. *Shrug* Karasu is my favorite bad guy. He's so delightfully evil, strange as that sounds.  
  
I think that's all for the warnings. I hope.  
  
Now . . . This story was inspired by the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence. I don't want to write the lyrics down, so if you want to see them . . . Go to Look under Evanescence. It's song number 3 on the Fallen album.  
  
Keep in mind, some of the lyrics don't fit with the storyline. It will make more sense as the story progresses. This is not a songfic. It was merely inspired by the song. As in, I got the idea while listening to this song.  
  
Okay. Disclaimer time. I don't own the people or the song . . . That's good enough for me.  
  
That's all for the author's note . . . I'll let you get back to the story now . . .  
  
~ midnyte-fox 


	3. Coercion

Hiya, all! Here we go. After my interlude, I present . . . Chapter 3! Which is actually Chapter 2, but . . . Oh well.  
  
General disclaimers. It's not mine!  
  
Warnings: Non-explicit sexual stuff, a bit of violence, and my own twisted plot. And Karasu. So, have fun. It's rated R for a reason. You were warned.  
  
~ midnyte-fox  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hours later, Youko shivered with cold and fear. He opened his eyes and looked about him, barely recognizing his own den. It was the same . . .  
  
But he was not. Nor would he ever be.  
  
He was standing against the wall, where light, yet strong energy bonds held him fast. There was no fire, and it was cold. The wind that came in through the entrance chilled his naked skin.  
  
"Ah . . . You awaken, my pet." Violet eyes regarded him dispassionately as the demon paced closer. He wore only his pants and boots. He had not bothered to dress fully, nor to put his mask back on.  
  
Youko shuddered. The voice was cold and cruel. There was nothing in it now to obscure reason and play with his senses. He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut for a moment before looking at the one who spoke.  
  
Karasu.  
  
Memory returned of what had transpired the last few hours, since he had met the demon. He felt sick. Karasu had touched him. He had let him. He had begged him. He'd given the demon what he'd wanted. Yet, he still didn't know why the demon was here.  
  
One pale hand slid up Youko's chest and around the back of his neck. Karasu slid his fingers into the moonlight-colored hair. "So lovely . . . I find you, beautiful, my fox."  
  
Youko shuddered, trying to jerk away. The bonds restricted the movement.  
  
"Now, now . . ." Karasu smiled slightly. The fingers tightened in his hair, causing the kitsune to wince and bite back a cry of pain. "Be a good pet."  
  
Karasu crushed his lips to Youko's. Youko snarled, biting at Karasu's bottom lip. The salty taste of blood invaded his mouth. Karasu drew back, anger in his eyes. He lifted one hand, dashing it against the kitsune's cheek. Youko tasted his own blood, mixing with that of Karasu's.  
  
Violet eyes narrowed. "I will teach you to behave."  
  
Youko glared sullenly at his captor. "You are a fool to believe that."  
  
Karasu snarled. He raised his hand again, but then thought better of it. Instead, a slow smile slid across his features. One finger twirled a strand of golden hair.  
  
Youko glared at him. "What do you want, anyhow? You didn't come here for," he paused, taking a breath, "for me."  
  
One eyebrow arched. "Oh? And what makes you so sure of that?"  
  
Youko looked at him angrily. He ignored the query. "What do you want?"  
  
Karasu laughed. "You."  
  
Youko's eyes widened in shock. "But, you can't . . . There must be something else."  
  
Karasu tilted his head to the side, regarding the kitsune. "Iie. Just you. Well, anyone, really, but you happened to be the closest demon with enough strength to last."  
  
"Enough strength . . .?"  
  
Karasu nodded slightly. "Your ki, your life energy is so strong . . . You have what it takes to be my pet. My last one . . . Wasn't able to take the strain. Nor was he as lovely as you." His gaze raked over Youko's exposed body. "I am well pleased."  
  
Youko shuddered. "So this is merely for your own pleasure?" His voice was pitched higher than normal, disgust and anger making it harsh.  
  
Karasu smiled. "And yours, should you behave." He stepped closer to the kitsune, hands sliding around his waist. Youko struggled, then felt his thoughts cloud. Violet eyes peered at him, dark, seductive, and mesmerizing. Why was he struggling? The demon hadn't hurt him. Well, not really. Was it so bad to give in?  
  
Youko shook his head, trying to clear it. Karasu's ki was so coercive. He couldn't think straight any more. The sensual enchantment obscured his thoughts again.  
  
One sharp nail trailed down his chest. Youko glanced down, watching as it scored the skin, stopping just at his navel. It didn't produce any blood, but he could see the red scratch. He gasped as Karasu bent down, tongue tracing the line he had marked. Heat shot through him.  
  
"K- K- Karasu . . ."  
  
The demon looked up at him, golden hair falling around his shoulders. "Yes, my pet?"  
  
"I . . ." Youko tried to form a thought. He failed. Karasu stood, pulling the kitsune close. Youko felt the energy bonds loose him. Karasu's arms held him fast, and Youko flushed. The feeling of Karasu'd skin against his own was heady.  
  
Karasu's mouth claimed his, lips soft and warm. Youko shivered, then relaxed against the demon. Part of his mind thought to fight it, but it seemed like too much effort.  
  
Then Karasu's mouth slanted over his, and the kiss became deeper, possessive. He parted his lips and plundered his mouth, tongue dancing erotically with his own. Youko moaned and pressed shamelessly against him, not caring that his desire was evident.  
  
Karasu slid one hand into the kitsune's hair, tugging his head back and exposing his throat. He let his mouth leave hot, burning kisses down the side of Youko's neck. The kitsune shuddered. He felt so vulnerable, exposed to the other demon's every whim. He shook, wanting to control himself, but unable to.  
  
Then Karasu's mouth was at his ear, enticing, whispering. "I can feel how much you want me, my fox. I can feel how you try desperately to hold on to your control." He laughed softly. "You know that I can shatter that resolve, don't you? You know that all I have to do is touch you, and you'll snap; break into little, wanting pieces." He smiled, sliding his hands down to pull the kitsune's hips against his own.  
  
Youko cried out, desperate. He couldn't take the sensations anymore. Karasu smiled wickedly, sliding a hand between them and encircling the kitsune's hard flesh. His fingers tightened, nearly to the point of pain, and he began to stroke his length.  
  
Youko's breathing grew harsher, more ragged as he felt the desire surge through him at Karasu's touch. Karasu pushed him back, bracing him against the wall, as he continued. Youko gasped, clutching at the other demon.  
  
Karasu's other hand came up, pulling the kitsune's head back until he stood, strung, tight as a bowstring. He bent his head, teeth biting at the kitsune's tender skin, while he continued to stroke him.  
  
Youko was lost; beyond pleasure and into need, desperation. Incoherent sounds issued from his throat. Karasu was unrelenting, unchanging, torturing. Youko moaned, needing to reach his climax, but unable to. He begged, but Karasu kept the same maddening pace. He didn't know how long he stayed there, lost in a maelstrom of pleasure and need.  
  
Finally, after Youko thought he couldn't take any more, Karasu's grip tightened further, and he sped his touch up, just slightly. Youko looked into glinting violet eyes, his mind suddenly clear. He realized exactly what was happening, but couldn't control himself. Wasn't sure if he wanted to anymore. Hatred filled his golden eyes as he shook the last coercive threads free of his mind. No matter that the enchantment was gone. His body betrayed him. And then Karasu's mouth was at his ear again. His voice was seductive, commanding.  
  
"Shatter, fox."  
  
He did, and hated himself for it. 


	4. Awakening

And after over a year, I finally make an update. Thank you to those who stuck with it and badgered me. Particularly, this chapter is dedicated to Hanyou Lothuial for poking me to continue this story. I appreciate it greatly, and you have my undying thanks.

Anyhow... The usual disclaimers. Not my charas, just my situations. Thank you all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Midnyte-fox

Kurama woke with a jolt, eyes snapping open in the darkness of his bedroom to look wildly around. His sheets were soaked with sweat and tangled around his legs, the winding top sheet making the fabric of his pajama bottoms bunched around his knees. Slowing his breathing forcibly, he ran one hand through the silken strands of his red hair, then turned on the bedside lamp.

A dream. It had all been a dream.

Well, no. It had been memories. Visions of the past sewn into his brain with the strongest thread imaginable, played over and over again in his mind. He shuddered, the sight of those unforgettable violet eyes burning into his mind.

Fighting the sheet, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting up. The hem of the white tee shirt he slept in was rucked up around his stomach, and he tugged it back down, straightening the thin cotton with nimble fingers. It was cool, and he could feel the breeze from the slightly open window on the pale flesh of his stomach.

He shivered slightly, standing and padding to the window to close it. It was really getting to be too cold to leave the window open at night anymore. He would have to remind Hiei of that, make sure the little jaganshi knew that Kurama could easily take ill- this fragile ningen body was nothing like...

... like his own. Like Youko's.

The memory-dream rushed back, and he had to move to the dresser, stare into the mirror for a long time, trace the ningen features of Shuuichi's face before he clamed down. The hair was flame, not ice. The eyes were green, not gold. The body was shorter, weaker and slightly stockier for his build. There were no vulpine ears or tail, and no fangs. He was Shuuichi, not Youko. He had to make that distinction. Youko was a wild creature, uncivilized yet infinitely clever. Kurama sighed. He did not balance well with Shuuichi, the personality traits of the ningen boy who's body he'd stolen. Shuuichi was weaker, compassionate where Youko was cunning, and it was Kurama, the balance between the two, that had to control all of it.

He choked back a despairing laugh. Not that Youko was infallible... Far from it. He had, after all been tricked by Karasu...

Karasu... The name still struck a chord within him, and terror, desire, and rage all flooded him at once. The demon was source of his best dreams and worst nightmares, now as he'd always been. Part of him craved him even now. He couldn't help it. The demon was like a drug. Even now, he could feel desire seeping through his blood, slow and languorous.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip, but the tinge of pain was insinuatingly sweet, and he found his eyes closing, the memories springing back to life, clear as day within his mind.

Karasu... touching him with hands, mouth, teeth... Taking from him whatever he desired, and forcing the unwanted pleasure into him until it became nearly unbearable... And then taking it away so fast, that he had no choice but to realize that he craved it even as he detested it. It was the utmost humiliation, and part of him enjoyed every bit of it. He couldn't help it. Karasu and his tricks had gotten under his skin and into his blood, making it beat fast through his body, pulse racing...

He could almost feel the demon's hands on him now... Coercing, stroking, taking... Always taking, always demanding more and more and more until Kurama thought he would burst with surrender, giving over all he had just to bring the waves of pleasure washing down on him again. It was exquisite and dreadful, exciting and despair-inducing all at once... And Kurama could barely tell the difference anymore.

He could almost feel it, his face flushing, lips parting in abandon as he gasped for air. His breath came harder and faster, the heat building... More, higher, dizzying in its intensity and vibrancy, coaxing, demanding, commanding, forcing, possessing, owning, punishing... And always those eyes, those violet eyes, burning into his very soul, piercing to the core of him, seeing the desire and frustration, the despair and desperation...

And then he was falling over the edge of a too-high cliff, plummeting toward the bottom fast, hitting it hard, lights flashing behind his eyes, pain blossoming from his knees as he hit the floor...

He whimpered softly, the sound alien to his own ears, and it took a moment for him to realize... He was on his knees on his floor, spent, the evidence of what had just transpired all too apparent...

He felt ill for a moment... Then enraged... But the desire never left him...

Levering himself to his feet, he staggered to the bed, falling into it and trying to block out the thoughts, eyes squeezing shut on a well of tears. Exhaustion came quickly, sweeping him away, saving him from both the realization of what he'd done, and from the pair of ruby-colored eyes narrowed in the darkness just outside his window...


End file.
